


You're the Only Sweet I Want

by blackrose_17



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery Owner Tim Drake, Bottom Tim Drake, F/M, Family Issues, Flirty Jason Todd, JayTim Week, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possessive Jason Todd, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric, Top Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: It has been five years since Jason Todd has laid eyes on Tim Drake since he walked away from the Bat-family and left Gotham behind. So imagine his surprise when he is talked into visiting a bakery by Lian.Tim Drake put his life as Red Robin behind him. He moved on beyond his heartbreak of losing his family and found a new one, or that is what he tells himself. When Jason Todd comes back into his life everything comes rushing back including his feelings for Jason.Now that Jason has finally found Tim he doesn't plan on letting him slip through his fingers again and he is finally going to get a taste of what he has been dreaming of.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent & Cassie Sandsmark, Cassandra Cain/Cassie Sandsmark, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Owens/Zeddmore Washington/Prudence Wood, Roy Harper/Koriand'r, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Owens & Zeddmore Washington & Prudence Wood, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 12
Kudos: 260
Collections: JayTimWeek





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing JayTim, so I hope everyone likes it. This will be mature because Jason demanded it. I am writing this for the JayTim week and this will be a four-chapter story focusing on the first four prompts. I hope to update daily.

"Hey, boss man we have another order for your mocha coffee cakes!" Owens announced as he entered the kitchen of the small bakery.

Tim Drake blinked at his friend and co-worker. "We have already sold out the ones I made this morning?" Tim knew that it was a hot seller but he didn't think they would sell out this early.

Owens grinned at Tim, taking delight in the flour that dusted his cheeks. "Yep," he made sure to pop the p in the way that he annoyed the other baker.

Pru glared at Owens, she knew he did that just because it made her eye twitch which it did. "If you bothered looking I just finished up another batch." She growled out.

Not at all effected by Pru's glare, Owens grinned at her, "Thanks, love." Picking up the new batch that had been off to the side cooling he exited through the swinging door and back out into the main part of the bakery.

Tim Drake shook his head if anyone told him five years ago that after saving Bruce from being lost in the timeline he had hung up his cape, left Gotham in the dust, and started over in San Francisco with his friends. It was completely Conner's fault that he opened up a bakery with three former assassins.

After saving Bruce Tim had found himself adrift from the those he once called family, his relationship with Dick had been torn to shreds by the actions before he left, Dick taking Robin from him, thinking he was crazy, suggesting that he go to Arkham and leading to his creditability being destroyed in the hero community. The only ones who believed him and stood by him where Conner, Bart, Cass, and Cassie after Conner talked to her.

Tim loved his brother, he truly did. Dick had been the first person to hug him and show him any kind of love to have it ripped away from him had left deep scars that still haven't healed. He thought Dick had truly thought of him as a brother but the moment Damian arrived it seemed that Dick had slowly begun replacing Tim with Damian. The fact that Dick never spoke up when Damian verbally and emotionally abused him, told him he wasn't wanted or part of the family and the fact that he stayed silent when Damian tried to kill him showed Tim how much he meant to Dick.

It hurt.

Tim had nothing left in Gotham and he had found a new family in Pru, Z, Owens and he had Conner, Cass, Cassie, Bart, Gar, and Raven. Tim might have lost the Bat-family but he had created a new family from those who cared for him, he was happy.

* * *

Jason Todd grumbled under his breath, he couldn't believe that Kory had talked him into this. "It was a dirty trick using Lian like that." The famous and feared Red Hood brought down by a pair of doe-eyes and a sweet "Please Uncle Jay?"

Kory smiled sweetly as she turned her head to look at Jason from where she was walking ahead with Lian holding her hand and skipping along beside her. "You know I play to win, Jason."

Roy, Jason traitor of a best friend, just grinned as he flung his arm around Jason's shoulders. "Cheer up Jaybird. I heard this place is the bomb. It is like eating ambrosia itself."

Jason, who had learned to cook at the hands of Alfred Pennyworth very much doubted that. "I guess we'll see when we get there."

Roy could only shake his head, "Don't be such a food snob. Not everyone can compete with the great Alfred."

Jason had to admit that Roy had a point, "Fine I'll give this place a shot."

"I knew you would see it our way. If you didn't Lian was prepared to unleash her puppy eyes." Roy happily informed Jason who snarled at his friend smile.

So wrapped up no one noticed two sets of eyes watching them and widening when they realized where they were heading.

* * *

Tim had just finished up his raspberry and chocolate scones that were sitting beside his chocolate-dipped strawberries ready to be taken out when a breeze blew his hair to one side. Tim let out a deep breath, he was used to Bart and Conner using their super speed to arrive at his shop. "Your stuff is its usual place."

"RedHoodStarfireRoyandLianareontheirwayhere," Bart informed Tim as he vibed in and out of his spot.

It took a second for Tim to understand Bart's words and when he did he turned a worrying shade of white.

It had been five years since he left and not one of the Bat-family but Cass had looked for him or reached out to him and now Jason Todd, Tim's Robin, his first crush was on his way here. "There has to be a mistake."

Conner, well aware of Tim's feelings for Jason shook his head. "Sorry man but we saw them with our own eyes. You don't have to see them just let Owens or Z deal with them."

Tim knew that his friends would do it without question but no he didn't want that. "No. This is my place and I am tired of hiding from them. It has been five years and while I doubt that Jason has come here actually looking for me, I want him and the others to know that I have moved on from them and they no longer have any power over me."

Conner couldn't help but grin, this was the Tim he remembers, his best friend who wouldn't let anyone walk over him. "You go! We have got your back!" Conner reassured him.

Bart nodded, "I mean I doubt we can take Red Hood but we will try." He promised.

Tim felt a smile appear on his face, he loves his friends, his family.

* * *

"Robin's Sweets? Really?" Jason rolled his eyes, he did find it odd that the store colors were more in replacement's colors when he changed his suit to reflect on when he lost Conner.

Jason shoved the feeling of longing deep down, it had been five years since Tim disappeared from the family and Gotham after he saved Bruce. It took six months before anyone did anything. Dick had reached out to Gar and Raven of the Titans if they had seen Tim only for them to tell him that while they had Tim wanted nothing to do with them. Jason couldn't blame Tim, not after the way they treated him. Now that he was free of the pit madness he wanted nothing more to make amends with Tim. Only he couldn't find him. The only one in the family who had any clue as to where Tim was is Cass and she wasn't talking, everyone knew that Tim was her favorite.

_"Brother hurt. Reach out when he wants to. Not push him."_

Cass's words haunted Jason as he knew they did Dick and Bruce, he wasn't sure about Damian but the demon spawn had mellowed somewhat under Dick's teachings and he seemed to understand how he treated Tim was wrong.

All of them realized how they treated Tim was wrong. Dick carried a lot of guilt about what had happened when Bruce had been lost in the time stream. For the first year, Dick had swung from rage at himself to weepy over the fact that he lost Tim. He had gotten better but Jason knew that he still blamed himself for how he treated Tim.

Bruce, well he had shut down. Jason hadn't understood it until Alfred explained it to him.

_"Master Tim was a light when Master Bruce needed it the most. Losing you sent him into a dark place and it was only Master Tim's arrival that pulled him out of it. Master Tim has done so much for this family and when he needed us the most we let him down. I let him down. I should have talked to Master Dick more when took Robin from him. I should have made sure he knew that he had my support."_

_Jason had never seen Alfred look so broken. It wasn't just Bruce who had lost his light so had Alfred, "Don't worry we will find baby bird and let him know how much we care about him."_

Jason was pulled out of his thoughts when he was pulled into the bakery by Roy and he came to a complete stop.

The last thing Jason expected to see was three of Ra's elite assassins working the fucking counter. "What the hell are you three doing here?" Jason hissed, wishing that he had his guns and grateful that no one else was currently in the shop, he didn't want anyone to get hurt.

Kory recognizing Jason's tone gently pushed Lian behind her, ready to get her to safety if the need calls for it.

"What are you doing here Todd?" Z asked with a raised eyebrow.

"None of your freaking business." Jason made it his goal not to swear when Lian was around him.

Tensions began to rise but before anyone could do anything the long lost bird, the young man who haunted his dreams exited the kitchen with his two best friends behind him.

"Hold it! There will be no fighting in my shop!" Tim Drake growled out in his best Batman voice, one that demanded you listen to him and obey or he will kick your ass.

"Tim." Jason couldn't believe it after five long years Timothy Drake-Wayne was standing before him. Jason didn't care if Tim had dropped the Wayne from his last name he was still a Wayne and a part of the family.

"Hello, Jason." Tim could feel his heart pounding at the sight of his first love standing before him, the man he had never been able not to stop loving. "Z, you are in charge make sure that there is no fighting. Bart, get Lian the coloring books and crayons. Jason, you come with me." Tim turned on his heel and headed back into the kitchen.

Before Jason could move to follow him Conner appeared in front of him. "Hurt Tim and I will end you," Conner growled out.

Jason would admit, not out loud of course, that he was pretty impressed with Conner's guts. "I won't." He would do his best not to hurt Tim, not again.

Conner studied Jason for a few more seconds before he nodded and let Jason pass him.

Tim had his arms crossed his chest as Jason entered the kitchen. "So when can I expect the rest of the Bats to arrive?" Tim demanded to know, he wasn't sure if he was ready to see them again.

Despite the brave act he put on Jason could see a hint of fear in Tim's eyes. "They don't know you're here. Lian heard about this place and she used her doe-eyes to convince us to come here. I won't tell them you are here baby bird, that isn't my place." Jason promised and he felt his eyebrow raise when he saw a faint blush appear on Tim's face at the nickname. _'Interesting.'_ Jason would file that way for future use.

Letting out a sigh Tim ran his fingers through his hair, Jason never thought that he would be jealous of fingers. "I don't know why but I believe you. Come on let's join them before Lian has my employees wrapped around her little finger."

Jason let Tim go first and he found his eyes drawn to a certain part of Tim's body, he felt his mouth go dry at the way those tight jeans clung to Tim's body and highlight his ass, leaving little to the imagination and Jason had a very good imagination.

Exiting the kitchen Tim and Jason both smiled at the sight of Lian having taken command had everyone sitting around the table coloring.

Lian's face lit up at the sight of them, "Uncle Jason! Uncle Tim! Come join us!"

"You don't want to disappoint her, no do you baby bird?" Jason purred in Tim's ear as he passed him.

Tim hadn't even noticed when Jason had gotten that close to him and shivered as Jason's body brushed against his. Tim found his eyes drawn to Jason's thighs and licked his suddenly dry lips as he recalled his fantasies of riding those strong things. _'Nope now is not the time.'_ Tim firmly told himself as he moved to join them.

* * *

Jason had to admit that Tim certainly knew what he was doing, "Alfred would be proud." He told Tim as he finished off the last of the caramel nut muffin he had ordered.

"Thank you." That was high praise to Tim.

"It was so good Uncle Tim," Lian added from where she was finishing up her warm brownie with ice cream, smears on chocolate on her face.

"Thank you, Lian." Tim could see why Lian had everyone wrapped around her little finger, she was adorable.

"Dude so good," Roy added as he finished off his blueberry scone.

Kory let out a moan of bliss as she finished off the last of her chocolate cheesecake, a sound that had almost everyone feeling envious of that cake.

"Yeah baby bird, we will be stopping by quite a bit while we are in the city," Jason vowed.

Tim could only stare at him, "You're staying for a while?"

Jason grin was pure sin as he leaned in closing the distance between them, "Oh yeah, there is something special I want to try but I plan on working my way up to it." Jason purred out.

Tim didn't know what to say as he watched Jason and his friends pay and then leave, he could feel the worried eyes of his friends on him. "I'm sure Jason didn't mean it. I bet they will be gone tomorrow." Tim ignored the pang in his heart at the thought of not seeing Jason again. _'No, it is for the best. Jason is part of my past that I have moved on from. It would be better if he left.'_

* * *

Tim knew he was in trouble when he arrived at his bakery first thing in the morning to find Jason leaning against the wall, two cups of coffee in his hands, and a smirk on his handsome face.

"Hey baby bird, I told you I would be back." Jason wasn't leaving until he made amends with Tim and maybe got a taste of what he had been longing for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the prompt fairy tale/Disney princess. I hope you enjoy my take on it.

"Don't you have some Outlaw business to do or something?" Tim had lost count how many times he had asked Jason that. Okay, that was a lie he had asked Jason that every day for the last two weeks since the day he found Jason waiting outside his shop for him.

A shit-eating grin appeared on Jason's face, he was loving the little tick Tim was developing and the faint blush that no matter how hard he tried to fight it. He knew that Tim was enjoying his flirting. "No can do baby bird. Kory and Roy are having a blast catching up with Raven and Gar. And do you want to tell Lian that she can't hang around Bart anymore?"

Tim blanched, Lian had managed to wrap Bart around her little finger, and together the two had become unholy terrors who had no problems in unleashing their doe-eyes on them. It was hard to say no.

Tim was certain that Lian was going to rule the world when she got older.

"We should have never let them meet." Tim groaned in dismay even his former assassins weren't immune to her charm. Owens adored Lian and he got along scary well with Roy, the two of them liked to have sharpshooting contest over at the Titian tower with Gar, Bart, and Conner as judges. Raven and Kory were still as close as ever and it did Lian and Cassie and when she came to visit Cass to have them in their lives. Even Pru was dragged into shopping trips and spa days thanks to Lian's pout. Z and Jason struck up the most interesting of friendships. Tim didn't understand it, at least he had Conner who was just as baffled as he was.

"So why are you here Jason?" Tim asked after letting out a long drawn out sigh, it was better to find out what Jason wanted then he could focus on his baking. Even if it took him a while to calm down from Jason's flirting.

Tim ignored the scraping of a chair being pulled out that just meant that Jason was settling in for the long haul.

"Lian told me the most interesting story, I think you will like it baby bird." Jason's voice was husky and growly it made Tim wonder if that is what he sounded like during sex.

"Oh, that's nice." Tim was on guard Jason had been finding different ways to flirt with him. He knew that Jason would tell him the story, he would pretend not to listen but they both knew he was hanging off every word.

"Once upon a time there was a handsome knight known as the Red Hood, he and his two friends the brave archer Arsenal and the beautiful princess Starfire were known as the Outlaws protectors of the innocent and kicker of bad guys asses."

Tim snorted he very much doubt that Lian said asses but there was no way Jason would say behind, not when he could swear without innocent ears around, and yes that included Bart a rule that was enforced the first time Bart copied Jason and swore, it was wrong to hear him do that. To the Titians Bart was their innocent son who should never say that kind of langue.

"Now the mighty and brave knight had a falling out with his family and went on his own. After all, he had defied death herself to come back. He vowed to do what was needed to ensure that no others were harmed as he had been. But it hadn't always been like that." Jason paused to take a deep breath.

"When he learned that his adopted father the great Dark Knight had let his killer live he was engulfed in hatred and rage and when he learned that he had been replaced by another he was consumed by rage that another innocent life could be cut short as his had been."

Tim's hands froze in the middle of kneading the dough and he could feel Jason's eyes on him.

"Now the knight had been tricked by an evil witch who had a hatred for the new and upcoming knight and she made sure that hatred was passed on to the Red Hood. The knight became consumed with taking down his replacement, to hurt the father that abandoned him and didn't avenge his death. He became twisted and did what he vowed never to do he harmed an innocent. One who had looked up at him and seen him as a hero."

That had Tim turning around to face Jason, he was certain that Jason didn't know of his hero-worship for him.

Any words that Tim might have said died on his lips at the look in Jason's eyes.

Pushing back the chair Jason climbed to his feet and walked closer to Tim, when there were only a few inches between them he continued his story, "With the help of his friends the knight eventually became free of the witch's curse and he saw the truth. The knight he thought had replaced him was more than a knight he was a prince of the stars, whose light saved the Dark Knight and brought light back into his life. The thing is no one realized that until the prince disappeared believed that he was unwanted and cast aside by hurtful actions that he was all of their light and with him gone so was the warmth he brought with him. So the handsome knight vowed that he would find the prince no matter how long it took, even if he needed to look for years, he would find his prince and bring back the light into his life."

Jason saw the realization dawning in Tim's eyes as he darted out his tongue to lick his lips.

"It took the knight five years but at last, he found his prince, he had become a baker using the skills he had learned at the hands of their kindly grandfather, who mourned and missed the prince almost as much as the knight did." Jason knew it was a low blow bringing up Alfred like that, Alfred who had told Jason of how Tim had been so eager to help him any chance he could when he first became Robin and how Alfred had made it his mission to ensure that Tim knew how to take care of him when his parents left him alone.

_"If Master Bruce wouldn't help Master Timothy and returned him to his empty house then I made sure that Master Tim knew how to look after himself. He always made my kitchen all the much brighter with his wide smile and eyes that lit up when I asked him to help me out."_

Alfred's words haunted Jason, he hadn't known about Tim's parents and once he looked into them he had been appalled by them, they had no right to call themselves parents and he hadn't been too happy with Bruce for allowing Tim to return night after night to that empty place.

"Now the prince had experienced loneliness and being abandoned and he thought it was only natural to be cast aside but he had no clue as to how wrong he was. He was wanted and loved by those who had hurt them. When the knight found him it was clear that the prince had made a new family and they were loyal to him and wouldn't leave him behind. Now the knight didn't know what to do because his heart longed to have a place in the prince's life, to have a piece of his love that he gave so freely to his new family. That love the prince had once offered him only for the knight to toss it away."

While he had been speaking Jason had moved closer and now there was but an inch of space between him and Tim, and he desperately wanted to reach out and pull Tim into his arms.

"What did the knight do?" Tim asked in a soft voice, that if Jason hadn't been so close he would have missed.

"The knight vowed to show the prince that he had changed and that if he gave him a chance the knight would prove to the prince how much he cared for him. The knight wondered if the prince would say yes if he asked him on a date to prove himself to him."

"YES!" Tim blurted out much to his horror and felt his face heat up.

Thrown it took Jason a moment to realize that Tim had said yes to his date, "Are you sure baby bird, I don't want to force you into anything you don't want."

Being asked on a date but his first crush and first love had been everything Tim had dreamed of when he first realized what he was feeling for Jason. "I'm sure Jason."

Jason's lips curled up into a smile that lit up his face before it turned into a sinful smirk that made Tim's knees weak, "Then baby bird be prepared to be swept off your feet. I will give you a night you never forget." Jason promised.

Tim had little doubts about that and he found he couldn't wait.

"I'll pick you up at seven, that should give you enough time prince." Giving Tim a wink Jason exited the kitchen.

Tim nearly collapsed as he heard the bell signal that Jason had left, "What the hell am I going to wear?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date will happen next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this chapter my laptop decided to remove Windows 10 from itself. Here is Jason and Tim's date and next chapter Tim will come face to face with the Bat-family after so many years.

Tim might have been in a bit of a panic after he realizes that he had yes he had accepted a date with Jason Todd, the second Robin, his first crush and love.

Conner who keeps track of all of their heartbeats arrived a few moments after Jason had left. Panic in his eyes, “Tim are you alright?” He demanded to know as he checked Tim over to make sure that he was okay.

“I have a date with Jason tonight.”

Conner didn’t know how he was supposed to respond to that, he still didn’t completely trust Jason, not after his attempts at trying to kill Tim but he was currently the only one from the Bat-family that was trying to make amends. _‘I mean where else would Tim had gone? They know he is a member of the Titians. Five years and not one of them think to check here for him?’_ Yes, Conner was still bitter at how his best friend had been treated by his family. Conner was one of the few who knew just what Tim had done to save Bruce.

He was also one of the few who knew the true extent of Tim’s feelings for Jason. “Is this something you really want to do? He isn’t forcing you to go on a date with him?” Conner felt his eyes began to heat up.

“Wow, Conner cool it with the heat vision the last thing we need is for you to burn down my shop.” Tim placed a gentle hand on Conner’s arm.

Conner took a deep breath and calmed himself down enough to control his heat vision. “Sorry.”

Tim smiled at his friend, “its okay. And to answer your question no Jason didn’t force me into anything that I didn’t want, I know that you don’t have a reason to trust him but I want to give him a chance. He has changed since he started working with Roy and Kory.”

A knowing look appeared on Conner’s face, “That and the fact that you have had a crush on Jason since your stalker days.”

A faint blush appeared on Tim’s face telling Conner that he was right. A sigh escaped his lips, he wanted to keep Tim safe and that was to tell him not to go on this date but at the same time, he saw Tim’s point Jason had really made it his mission to show he had changed and he seemed to really care about Tim. “I’ll help you find something to wear that will knock Jason’s socks off.”

Relief filled Tim, “Thank you Conner you are the best.”

“I know.” Conner grinned there was no reason to tell Tim that he would have chaperones on the said date.

Tim shook his head, his friend really was cocky.

* * *

“What’s up Jaybird?” Roy asked his friend when he came into the house that they had rented for their stay.

“I asked Timmy out on a date,” Jason informed them.

Roy and Kory exchanged a look Jason hadn’t hidden the fact that he had a thing for Tim; he had been doing his best to make amends with the former Robin. “Did he say yes?” Kory asked in a soft voice.

A true smile appeared on Jason’s face, “He said yes.”

Kory smiled, “That is wonderful Jason. Now we just have to figure out what you need to wear, you need to knock Tim’s socks off.” Kory began to mentally go through Jason’s clothing.

Roy, recognizing the look on his girlfriend’s face and slapped Jason on his back. “Good luck buddy you are going to need it.”

“Thanks, friend.” Jason drawled out as he watched Roy whistle under his breath as he headed out of the room to check on Lian, leaving Jason at Kory’s mercy.

Kory smiled at Jason, “Come along Jason we have a lot of work ahead of us.”

Jason wondered if he should be insulted or not but didn’t say anything as Kory lead him to his room.

_‘Baby bird is worth this.’_

* * *

Conner had called in reinforcements in the forms of Raven, Cassie, and Cass. Bart and Gar tagged along because it sounded like fun.

Conner, Bart, and Gar were lounging around the living room where they had been ordered to stay by the girls who dragged Tim off to his bedroom.

“So what is the plan?” Gar asked Conner.

“We are going to follow Tim and Jason on their date.” Conner calmly informed them.

Bart nodded his head in agreement there was no way that they were going to let their friend go alone without someone to keep an eye on them.

“Oh, this is going to be fun. We have to keep our distance!” Bart’s eyes grew wide, “That means disguises!” Bart was vibrating where he was sitting.

Conner rolled his eyes and reached out and snagged Bart by the back of his shirt before he could rush off and find disguises for them to wear. “We will wait until Tim is dressed and then we go get pick out disguises.”

Gar couldn’t help but laugh at the pout that appeared on Bart’s face as he crossed his arms over his chest and sulked. “Just think about it if you wait you can convince Lian to help come up with the costumes.”

Bart cheered up in a heartbeat. “That sounds like fun. They won’t recognize us for sure.” Bart let out a crackle of evil glee.

Conner and Gar exchanged a look and for a moment Conner regretted making such a suggestion to Bart.

“Okay, he’s ready.” Cassie's voice called out as the girls came out of Tim’s room with giant smiles on their faces.

“Come out Tim,” Cass called out.

A long-suffering sigh was her answer but no one dares to argue against Cass. Conner is convinced that even Superman would do what Cass says.

A wolf-whistled filled the air as Gar turned into an actual wolf. “Looking good Tim.”

A faint blush appeared on Tim’s face, “Do you think that Jason will like it?”

“He would be crazy not to,” Conner reassured his friend.

* * *

“Uncle Jay you look so handsome.” Lian informed Jason, “You look like a handsome prince.”

Jason smiled at his niece, “Thank you, Lian. Let’s just hope Timmy thinks so.”

Roy snorted as he smirked at his friend, “Trust me Tim will barely be able to keep his hands off of you.”

Jason returned his best friend’s smirk, “Let’s hope so. Don’t wait up.” Jason called over his shoulder as he left.

The trio waited until Jason was gone before Kory spoke up, “So I take it we shall be following them?” A mischievous smile on her face.

“Yep!” Lian happily informed her. “Bart and I have figured out everyone’s costumes.”

Roy let out a crack, “Oh yeah this is going to be fun.”

* * *

Tim was a nervous wreck as he waited for Jason to arrive, so he had taken to walking around his shop. “Oh, I hope I look okay.”

“You look fine baby bird.”

Tim jumped out of his skin as a husky voice came from behind him. He hadn’t even heard Jason arrive or enter. Turning around Tim found his mouth go dry and he was certain a small whimper escaped his lips.

Jason looked like he had walked right out of one of Tim’s fantasies. The black slacks clung to his things, highlighting them in all of their glory. The crimson red silk shirt did nothing to do to hide the built body underneath it. And the leather jacket only added to it.

“You look so good baby bird. I could eat you right up.” Jason purred. He had known that Tim looked mouth-watering in a suit but now it was taking every bit of self-control Jason had not to say screw dinner and devour Tim right then and there. _‘No, dinner first and prove to Tim that I have changed and then hopefully once I have I can have a taste of Tim.’_

Jason knew that it was going to be hard with Tim in expensive black jeans that looked like they had been painted on and the deep blue silk shirt that made his blue eyes stand out all the more. And it didn’t help that Tim’s hair was styled to be in a messy look that Jason wanted to run his hands through and make even messier.

“Come on baby bird time for me to wine and dine you.” Jason held out his hand to Tim.

Tim hadn’t missed the way that Jason looked at him like he wanted to eat him alive smiled at him and slipped his hand into his, “Let’s see what you have got.”

“Oh baby bird I plan on making this a night you will never forget,” Jason promised.

Feeling a little cocky Tim flashed Jason a flirty smile, “We shall see big boy, won’t we.”

Eyes are drawn to that perfect ass Jason couldn’t help but mutter under his breath, “I’ll show you who is a big boy.”

* * *

“Can you see them?” Bart asked as he practically climbed over Roy to get a better view.

“Not yet.” Roy countered as he looked around the restaurant he knew Jason was planning on taking Tim.

Cassie let out a groan as she sank lower into her seat wondering if she could disappear under the table.

A hand grasping hers stopped her and she found herself looking into Cass’s face, “It is not fair how you can look so good in that.” Cassie couldn’t believe that Bart and Lian’s big disguise plan was them all wearing baseball caps and fake glasses. _‘At least it is nothing that would really make us stand out. I was certain that Bart was going to have us dress up in something flashy.’_ She was pretty sure that Owens had been taking photos of all of them.

“I stay you stay,” Cass told Cassie with a sweet smile on her face.

Cassie was weak when it came to her girlfriend, “Whatever you want sweetheart. I wouldn’t leave you alone with them.”

“Shh, they are here.” Bart was vibrating in his spot.

There was a sudden rush as almost everyone but Kory, Raven, Cassie, and Cass moved to one side of the table to peek through the fake planets and spy on the couple.

* * *

“Oh god, I can’t believe that they did this.” Tim wanted to hang his head as he spotted his friends falling over themselves to spy on them.

Jason was wishing that he had his guns. “I have a feeling that Lian and Bart came up with this plan and since no one can say no to those two they all went along with it.” Jason would be having a talk with his friends of his.

“At least they only went with baseball caps and fake glasses when Cass and Cassie went on their first date Bart convinced us all to dress up as secret agents. This is pretty tame for them.” Tim pointed out, “And it is kinda sweet of them to worry about us.”

Jason had to agree, “Let’s just ignore them and focus on us.” Jason took Tim’s hand in his. “Is that okay baby bird?” A hint of shyness in Jason’s voice.

“It is more than okay.” Tim couldn’t believe that he was on a date with Jason his first crush.

* * *

“This is so boring they are just sitting there talking and staring into each other eyes with goof looks on their faces,” Bart commented about an hour later.

Roy disagreed he was getting great photos of Jason looking like a lovesick fool. “Speak for yourself I am going to be using these babies for my toast at their wedding.”

“Same.” Owens and Conner chimed up as they smiled at their own photos.

* * *

Walking hand in hand Tim could hardly believe that he was walking along the water with Jason Todd. They had managed to lose their friends.

“Did you have a good time baby bird?” Jason had never taken someone on a romantic date, usually, he had one night stands and he had noticed the guys he picked up looked a lot like Tim.

“I had an amazing time,” Tim told him with a soft smile on his face.

“Can I kiss you?” Jason asked softly.

A faint blush appeared on Tim’s face, “I’d like that.”

Cupping Tim’s face in his hands Jason brought their mouths to get in a soft and tender kiss.

Tim felt himself melting at the first feel of Jason’s lips on his.

Jason groaned at the first taste of Tim’s lips and he knew that he would never get tired of this.

* * *

Hidden in the shadows their friends watched as the couple kiss.

“So happy.” Cass smiled at the sight of her brothers finally happy.

“They really are.” Kory had a soft smile on her face, happy that her friend had finally found happiness.

* * *

Arriving back at Tim’s shop Jason was a gentleman who walked Tim to his door. “See you in the morning baby bird.” Jason couldn’t help but steal another kiss from that mouth he knew he was addicted to.

When he pulled back Jason couldn’t help but smile at the dreamy look on Tim’s face.

“I’ll take that as yes. Until then baby bird.” Jason winked as he walked away.

Tim couldn’t stop himself from watching Jason walk away; he couldn’t believe that he had been on a dare with his first love it was everything he had hoped for and more.


End file.
